Laisse-toi faire
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: Les fois où la meute a pensé que Chris et Peter couchaient ensemble (et la fois où ils l'ont vraiment fait). [Petopher]
1. Chapter 1

**LAISSE-TOI FAIRE**

 **Hola mes licornes à la fraise !** Ceci est un Petopher (Chris Argent x Peter Hale).

Énorme merci à ma beta de toujours, **Cathouchka31** , qui, malgré les aléas de la vie, a répondu présente et a fait un travail fabuleux, encore une fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ***1***

Christopher Argent et Peter Hale se connaissaient depuis de nombreuses années.

Dire qu'ils se détestaient était un euphémisme. Ils se vouaient plutôt une haine indéfectible au caractère plutôt… exclusif.

Ces deux-là avaient toujours entretenu une relation bizarre. Tout reposait sur l'art du « _je t'aime, moi non plus_ » illustré d'abord par la violence, puis par les mots doux. L'ordre n'ayant pas d'importance.

De l'avis de Chris, c'était Peter qui amorçait toujours les confrontations. Peter et ces surnoms débiles qu'il lui donnait, Peter et ses regards grandiloquents et... _lubriques_ … Oui. Lubriques. Et franchement...C'était ça qui avait le don d'agacer le chasseur. Et chaque fois, il mordait à l'hameçon, pour le plus grand plaisir du loup.

Chris avait commencé à détester Peter –outre le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou- le jour où ce dernier lui avait piqué sa copine du moment.

Devant ses yeux.

Une bagarre plus tard, Peter avait lâché le plus naturellement du monde : « Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, _sweetheart_ ». Et depuis, le loup tenait parole. Il ne cessait de se foutre de sa gueule à chaque occasion tout en se permettant des allusions salaces sur sa prétendue attirance pour lui. Bref, rentre-dedans exagérément lourd.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce fut précisément la raison pour laquelle Chris avait épousé Victoria, deux ans plus tard.

En effet, Peter la détestait assurément plus qu'il ne détestait son mari. Et de ce fait, il n'avait pas essayé de la séduire pour que cette dernière quitte Chris.

Oh, bien sûr, il aurait pu la tuer. Mais pour cela il aurait dû accepter de s'opposer frontalement à sa propre sœur Talia qui -heureusement- gardait un œil exaspéré sur son tordu de frangin.

Bref, jusqu'ici, Peter menait la vie dure à Chris et inversement. Tous les coups étaient permis pour rendre l'autre fou et lui faire perdre le contrôle. Mais Chris était un adversaire redoutable doté d'un self-control surprenant.

Ensuite, il y avait eu l'incendie qui avait ravagé le manoir Hale et la « _résurrection_ » de ce satané loup-garou increvable.

Chris s'était dit qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose d'horrible dans une vie antérieure pour que Dieu ou qui que ce soit le punisse à ce point.

Évidemment, Peter avait repris leur petit jeu. En douceur tout d'abord.

Puis plus franchement, au décès de Victoria.

Peter était un homme de principes. Principes douteux, mais principes quand même.

Il avait mis son plan à exécution un peu par hasard, au détour d'une rencontre nocturne avec le chasseur qui s'était soldée par un énième affrontement autant physique que verbal.

Et l'insupportable petite troupe d'adolescents qui servait de meute à son cher et tendre neveu était arrivée au meilleur moment, alors que Peter était assis à califourchon sur Chris et lui tenait fermement les poignets au-dessus de la tête.

Peter ne remercierait jamais assez ce simple d'esprit qu'était Scott McCall d'avoir lâché la bombe idéale pour rendre cinglé le chasseur.

« Euh… Waaw… Je savais pas que vous… Ok. Euh…Bon. Ben, on repassera ? »

Et ce benêt d'adolescent dégingandé avait affiché son embarras tout en faisant mine de partir. Son air paumé pour retrouver son chemin vers la sortie de la forêt n'avait rien arrangé. D'autant que ses amis semblaient tout aussi déroutés que lui.

Allison, un peu plus que les autres.

Chris avait repoussé Peter avec violence et pitoyablement tenté d'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, sans grand succès. Parce que, _vraiment_ , la position dans laquelle on les avait trouvés était carrément ambiguë.

Mais le loup s'était faufilé derrière lui et il pouvait sentir son _putain de sourire prétentieux_ dans son dos.

« Oups », avait-il osé souffler contre son oreille.

Chris s'était alors retourné avec la ferme intention de lui ficher son poing dans la figure, mais le bêta était déjà parti.

Le lendemain-même, il avait tenu à clarifier les choses devant sa fille.

« On ne faisait rien », avait-il assuré.

Et Allison lui avait lancé un sourire à la fois crispé et indulgent avant de s'enfuir de la maison sans un mot.

C'était la première fois que la meute d'ados avait cru que Chris Argent et Peter Hale couchaient ensemble.

Et ce dont Chris ne se doutait pas, c'est que ça n'allait pas être la dernière.

OooOooOooO

« Peter, tu ne pourrais pas juste t'asseoir et faire semblant de t'intéresser à ce que je dis ? S'énerva Chris en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ennemi.

« Je préfère rester debout, la vue est meilleure d'ici », susurra l'insupportable loup-garou.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter : « La seule vue que tu risques d'avoir dans quelques instants c'est celle de mon poing dans ta figure. »

Qui diable avait eu la merveilleuse idée de les mettre en binôme sur l'affaire que la meute Hale et les Argent traitaient ensemble ?

Ah oui ! Derek.

Chris ajouta mentalement son nom à sa liste de _personnes-à-torturer-dans-le-but-de-se-venger-de-la-plus-sale-des-façons._

Bon, il travaillait encore sur le titre…

« Donc, souffla-t-il. Les trois cadavres... Apparemment, le légiste a écrit dans son rapport que les victimes étaient déjà mortes quand la chose qui a fait ça les a lacérées –probablement avec ses griffes. Et puisque je n'ai rien trouvé dans le bestiaire qui pourrait… Bon sang, Peter ! »

Le loup releva la tête de son téléphone portable, affichant un air ridiculement innocent. Il s'était affalé sur le canapé du loft et semblait pris dans un échange de SMS plutôt sympa, vu le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Quoi ? Tu m'as demandé de m'asseoir ! »

Le chasseur serra les poings et fit refluer la vague de colère qui faisait galoper son rythme cardiaque. Le sourire de Peter s'élargit un peu plus.

Chris délaissa les documents qu'il étudiait et se posta devant l'autre homme, une main tendue.

« C'est gentil de ta part, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un slow », minauda Peter.

« Donne-moi ce téléphone. »

Le loup rit brièvement et ses yeux clairs se mirent à pétiller.

« Jaloux que j'accorde plus d'attention à… (Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable)… _KittyLove48,_ plutôt qu'à toi ? »

Chris grimaça.

« Ne rêve pas trop. Donne-moi ça, maintenant. »

« Essaie donc de me le prendre. »

 _Oh non._

Non, non, non. Chris refusait de tomber dans le piège une nouvelle fois.

Il savait que Peter n'attendait que ça. La confrontation, toujours la confrontation. Et physique en plus. Il cherchait le contact ce pervers. Absolument tout lui servait de prétexte pour le faire chier.

Oh Oui, Chris aurait adoré arracher ce sourire suffisant de la figure du loup. Hélas, le moment était beaucoup trop mal choisi. Ils avaient ces morts sur les bras et une créature surnaturelle qui rôdait à Beacon Hills.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chris ? Tu as peur d'échouer dans ta tentative d'autorité ? »

Le chasseur lui avait tourné le dos, se concentrant sur sa respiration.

 _Surtout, ne pas céder._

« Tu abandonnes ? Tu as raison, tu n'avais aucune chance », se moqua Peter.

Au diable les bonnes résolutions ! Chris se tourna à la volée, empoigna le col V du loup et lui flanqua un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Lorsque Derek et Scott rentrèrent au loft, le chasseur maintenait l'oncle Hale sur la table qui avait un temps accueilli les documents officiels « _prêtés_ » par le shérif Stilinski.

De là où ils étaient, les deux jeunes loups pouvaient penser que Chris s'apprêtait à s'allonger sur Peter, ce dernier ne semblant guère s'en formaliser puisqu'il souriait, vraisemblablement _ravi_ de ce qui se passait.

C'était extrêmement gênant.

« Sérieusement ? », soupira Derek en croisant les bras et haussant un de ses célèbres sourcils.

Scott, lui, envisagea de faire un tour au supermarché dès que possible, histoire d'acheter quelques litres de javel pour se laver les yeux avec.

« On est sur une affaire grave », poursuivit le neveu de Peter. « Vous pourriez faire _ça_ à un autre moment, non ? »

Chris relâcha immédiatement le loup.

« De… Quoi ? »

« Ecoutez… Je crois qu'on est tous d'accords sur le fait que ça ne nous pose aucun problème, mais évitez quand même de vous sauter dessus quand on bosse. »

Chris écarquilla les yeux et Peter descendit de la table.

« Tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble », annonça-t-il avec indifférence.

« Quoi ? » Répéta Chris en se tournant vers lui, l'adrénaline affluant une nouvelle fois dans ses veines. « _Toi_ _et moi_ ? Tu ne me… ! Je croyais… Je croyais qu'on était d'accord là-dessus ! »

« On n'en a jamais parlé, _sweetheart_. Mais avoue que tu aimes ça. »

« Va te f… »

« Hé ! » S'exclama Derek en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. « C'est pas grave Chris. Scott et moi, on va retourner voir Stiles, il avait une piste. Finissez ce que vous faisiez, qu'importe ce que c'était… On revient dans deux heures. »

Derek lança un regard insistant au bêta et ils quittèrent le loft à la hâte. La tension qui y régnait était beaucoup trop intense pour McCall, qui en ferait des cauchemars pour le restant de ses jours.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	2. Chapter 2

***2***

Chris et Peter avaient toujours été comme chien et chat, ça, tout le monde le savait. Ils se tapaient dessus dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion, ça aussi tout le monde le savait.

Mais ces derniers mois, quelque chose avait changé. Les loups de la meute le sentaient, et les humains le voyaient clairement.

Le chasseur et le loup-garou étaient plus tactiles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, l'un envers l'autre.

« Et ton père ne t'a jamais rien dit ? » Demanda Scott à Allison, qui mettait de l'ordre dans sa chevelure brune devant sa coiffeuse.

Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un coup d'œil à travers le miroir à son petit-ami allongé sur son lit.

« Il nie encore. »

« Ça doit faire bizarre », réfléchit Scott, parcourut d'un frisson d'horreur. « C'est Peter, quand même. »

La porte d'entrée claqua et des voix leur parvinrent du rez-de-chaussée.

Quand on parle du loup…

« … Regarde ! » S'exclamait Chris. « Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, j'ai mal partout. »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne tiens pas la distance, _sweetheart_. Tu m'as dit de ne pas retenir ma force. »

« Tu es vraiment une enflure, Peter. »

« Tu adores ça, arrête !... Allez, viens-là. »

« Euh… Bonsoir… »

Allison et Scott se tenaient en haut des escaliers toujours avec la même mine embarrassée et le regard indulgent qu'ils affichaient dès qu'ils tombaient sur le loup et le chasseur.

Chris se dégagea de Peter qui, bon prince, avait posé les mains sur ses épaules dans le but de détendre un peu ses muscles endoloris.

« Peter me raccompagnait. On était en filature », s'empressa d'expliquer l'humain. « On a dû improviser un match de basket pour… »

« Huum. Bon je vais y aller », annonça Scott en descendant rapidement les escaliers. « Bonne soirée, monsieur Argent… Peter. »

Et il claqua la porte.

« Papa… Je pourrais passer la soirée chez Lydia, si tu veux », proposa Allison en faisant voyager son regard de son père à Peter.

« Non ! Peter allait partir. »

« Tu ne m'invites même pas à dîner ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi aujourd'hui ? »

« Vraiment, papa... Lydia voulait me voir en plus… Je vais y aller. »

Sa fille disparut à l'étage et Chris fit volteface vers le loup, le regard noir.

« Sors de chez moi. »

« Tu ne serais pas un peu bipolaire ? »

« Dehors ! »

« Bien, bien… »

Sur le perron, Peter se tourna vers le chasseur.

« Tu vois qu'on peut passer une journée sans se battre. C'était plutôt sympa. »

Il sourit, puis s'en alla sans se retourner.

Chris leva les yeux au ciel, soudain fatigué de supporter un tel abruti.

OooOooOooO

Depuis l'épisode de la partie de basket, une routine étrange s'était installée entre eux. Ils se chamaillaient toujours autant, même peut-être un peu plus… Mais maintenant Peter s'appliquait à lui faire perdre son sang-froid par SMS. Nouvelle lubie.

Lorsqu'ils se voyaient, ils se disputaient mais ne se battaient pratiquement plus.

Et leur binôme était devenu un peu plus _efficace_. Heureusement, parce que la créature rôdait toujours dans Beacon Hills. Ils étaient donc contraints de travailler ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit réglée.

Peter passait en conséquence pas mal de temps chez les Argent. La situation était carrément étrange, vu leur passé commun, mais les autres s'obstinaient à déclarer à tout bout de champ que _ce n'est pas grave,_ _ne vous occupez pas de nous, on a des choses à faire de toute façon_.

Contre toute attente, le loup-garou s'était un peu calmé et travaillait plus sérieusement avec le chasseur. À vrai dire, il aimait bien venir chez Chris. La maison était chaleureuse, et son vieil ennemi était plutôt d'agréable compagnie lorsqu'il laissait de côté son air bourru autoritaire et ennuyeux.

Ce soir-là, Peter n'avait aucune bonne raison de se tenir sur le pas de la porte, prêt à frapper –et à entrer, il l'espérait. Il s'ennuyait juste comme pas permis. Derek n'avait pas voulu de lui… Son neveu était visiblement très occupé à il ne savait quoi. Ce fut donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était dirigé à pieds vers la maison des Argent. Sauf qu'il s'était mis à pleuvoir comme vache qui pisse et Peter était trempé jusqu'à l'os.

Il frappa, puis sonna. Puis frappa de nouveau. L'orage grondait au-dessus de la ville, et même si sa part lupine lui offrait de bonnes conditions physiques, il commençait à se les geler.

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'entrebâilla, Peter la poussa et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Bon sang, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser me noyer sous ce déluge ! » S'exclama-t-il en essorant les coins de son t-shirt.

« Et bien sûr, Peter Hale est le seul idiot de Beacon Hills à sortir à la nuit tombée alors qu'ils ont annoncé l'arrivée d'un typhon pour le weekend », soupira Chris en lui jetant un regard désapprobateur. « Tu es en train de ruiner ce tapis », rajouta-t-il d'un ton sévère.

« Je suis un loup. Je vis principalement _dehors_. »

« Pour ta gouverne, les loups-garous ne font plus ça depuis la Renaissance. »

« Je n'ai jamais été en phase avec mon temps, que veux-tu. »

Chris leva les yeux au plafond, une main toujours sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Peter ? »

« Je passais dans le coin. Je me suis dit que je devais assurément te manquer, alors je suis venu te faire grâce de ma présence. »

Le chasseur releva un sourcil désabusé.

« Pas ce soir », dit-il simplement.

Peter en fut presque choqué. Il croisa les bras et le reluqua de haut en bas avec la tête de celui qui disait « _à moi, on m'l'a fait pas_ ».

« Quoi ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Tu as enfin trouvé une femme qui accepte de sortir avec toi ? » Railla-t-il.

« Je ne… Et puis d'ailleurs, en quoi ça te concernerait si c'était le cas ?

« Donc, ce n'est pas le cas et _donc_ , tu vas pouvoir m'offrir un verre », s'enthousiasma Peter.

Le chasseur soupira.

« Tu veux une bonne raison ? Très bien : je suis fatigué. J'aimerais dormir au moins une nuit complète. Je n'ai pas le temps de me prendre la tête avec toi. »

« Je serai sage, promis. »

« Peter… », Menaça l'humain, dont la patience n'était pas la première des vertus à cet instant.

« Le temps qu'il arrête de pleuvoir à torrent… Ou le temps que je me sèche ? »

Chris était _réellement_ fatigué. Il relâcha la poignée de la porte et soupira derechef, passant une main lasse sur son visage mal rasé.

« Très bien. Mais je te préviens, un seul écart et je te plonge dans un bain d'aconit. »

« C'est une invitation ? » Sourit le loup.

« Suis-moi, je vais te passer des vêtements secs. »

Chris se dit à cet instant précis qu'il ne devrait pas entrer dans son jeu. Que ce serait sa perte. Et il eut raison.

OooOooOooO

« Tiens, tu n'as qu'à mettre ça en attendant. Tu m'excuseras, je n'ai pas de cols V », railla le chasseur en balançant une pile de vêtements sur le lit derrière lui avant de refermer la penderie.

« Tout le monde n'est pas parfait », commenta Peter.

Chris se retourna vers lui avec la ferme intention de répliquer mais il n'en eut subitement plus la force.

Il déglutit, observant le loup faire glisser son t-shirt trempé sur ses abdominaux, puis le retirer complètement en faisant rouler ses muscles sous sa peau.

Il s'attaquait déjà à son jeans quand il s'aperçut que l'humain le dévisageait.

« Le spectacle te plait ? »

« Pas du tout ! »

La réponse avait fusée un peu trop vite. Chris ferma les yeux un instant en se pinçant les lèvres.

« Tu voulais un verre, non ? Je vais préparer ça », rajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque Peter descendit au salon, les cheveux encore humides, il retrouva Chris dos à lui, appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. La pluie tombait drue. Le chasseur lui tendit son verre de whisky et but une gorgée du sien.

L'atmosphère était lourde.

« Tu vas me dire ce que c'était, tout à l'heure ? » Tenta Peter.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

« Oh ! Je t'en prie Christopher ! On est adultes. »

L'adulte en question posa son verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se détourna de l'autre adulte –qui ne l'était pas vraiment certains jours, songea Chris.

« Ne commence pas. »

« Quoi « _ne commence pas_ » ? Cette fois, c'est pas moi qui… Oh et puis merde ! »

Peter attrapa Chris par les hanches et se colla contre son dos, posant ses lèvres à la naissance de son épaule et les faisant remonter le long de son cou. Il put sentir le frisson qui traversa le chasseur et en fut enchanté.

« Tu as raison, il n'y a rien à dire », susurra le loup tout contre son oreille.

Il sentait à présent son cœur s'emballer, et sa chaleur corporelle grimper rapidement.

Pourtant, Chris se dégagea et le regard qu'il lui lança portait la promesse de mille tourments.

« Rentre chez toi, Peter. »

Ce dernier fit un pas vers lui, mais Chris recula en levant un doigt inquisiteur.

« Assez joué. Rentre chez toi. »

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. La tension était à son comble. À tel point que, malgré ses sens exacerbés, Peter ne parvint pas à savoir si l'air était plus chargé de désir que de haine. Un peu des deux, sans doute.

Finalement, il esquissa un sourire.

« Très bien, je rentre. On se voit demain. »

« C'est ça. »

Il fallait savoir patienter. Peter savait qu'il finirait par le faire craquer.

Ce petit défi personnel qu'il s'était lancé lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des adolescents progressait dans le bon sens. Car ce soir, le regard de Chris sur lui avait été sans équivoque. Le chasseur commençait à craquer.

Les jours qui allaient suivre promettaient d'être _délicieux_.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

***3***

Toute la meute était réunie pour faire le point sur l'affaire en cours.

Ils savaient enfin ce qu'ils chassaient : un katchina malfaisant, issu de la mythologie amérindienne. Selon Deaton, pas une partie de plaisir.

« On devrait se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour couvrir une plus grande partie de la ville », proposa Derek, une carte de Beacon Hills étalée devant lui.

« C'est pas trop dangereux de se disperser sachant ce que cette créature peut faire ? » Demanda Lydia.

« Pas plus que d'habitude à mon avis », répondit Allison tandis que Scott et Stiles acquiesçaient.

« Mes hommes peuvent couvrir le cimetière jusqu'à Main Street sans problème, ça nous permet d'avoir moins de distance entre les groupes », annonça Chris en retraçant la zone d'un doigt.

Peter choisit cet instant pour entrer dans le loft, comme si de rien n'était. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, plus ou moins exaspéré.

« Quoi ? » Badina le retardataire.

« On avait dit quinze heures », s'agaça son neveu. « Il est seize heures trente passées. »

« Vous avez déjà sauvé le monde pendant mon absence ? Non ? Alors je n'ai rien manqué… Sexy, ce jeans », susurra-t-il lorsqu'il passa près de Chris avant de poser les mains sur la table et de se pencher sur la carte, comme s'il était subitement passionné par l'objet de cette petite réunion.

Les autres échangèrent des regards confus.

« Hé ! » Souffla soudain Allison. « C'est pas le t-shirt que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire, papa ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant Peter du doigt.

Chris Argent serra les dents. _Comment cet idiot faisait-il pour que tout le monde… ?_

Peter gratifia l'adolescente d'un sourire provocateur et Derek se racla la gorge.

« Bon, on peut terminer, maintenant que tout le monde est là ? »

L'enthousiasme excessif dont la meute fit preuve était tellement factice que l'oncle Hale en jubila. Il réussissait non seulement à embarrasser Chris, mais aussi tous les autres.

Ah ! La vie était géniale, parfois.

L'accalmie fut cependant de courte durée pour le chef des chasseurs.

Alors que tout le monde discutait tranquillement, Derek attrapa Chris par le bras et l'entraîna un peu plus loin… Ce qui était assez ridicule quand on savait que la majorité des personnes présentes avait une ouïe surnaturelle.

« Il se passe quoi, à la fin ? » Souffla le loup.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ecoute, je suis _vraiment content_ que Peter ait trouvé quelqu'un… Vraiment ! Mais cette affaire est importante. On ne peut pas se permettre de tout faire rater ! Il faut rester concentré. »

« Pour la dernière fois, _je ne couche pas avec lui_ », s'agaça Chris.

« Alors n'attendez plus, parce que ça devient vraiment insupportable. On n'arrive pas à se concentrer quand vous êtes là, tous les deux ! »

Derek fit jouer ses sourcils magiques pour exprimer l'intensité de son agacement et retourna auprès des autres. Avant que Chris, médusé, ne puisse faire le premier pas, sa fille l'accosta.

« Papa, on peut discuter ? »

« Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

« Tout va bien avec Peter ? Je dois m'inquiéter ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir le tuer ? Je m'en voudrais s'il te fait du mal. Malgré tout, je ne me suis jamais opposée à ce que… »

Chris posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Allison ! Tout va bien, je gère la situation. Et pour la dernière fois… »

« Je suis contente pour toi, en tout cas », le coupa-t-elle. « Tu as l'air plus heureux. »

Elle lui sourit et embrassa sa joue puis rejoignit Scott.

Chris se pinça l'arête du nez. Il avait besoin d'un verre.

Il sentit des lèvres se presser furtivement contre sa nuque et frissonna parce que _bon dieu_ , il aurait adoré ça dans d'autres circonstances.

« Arrête de faire ça. »

« Tu adores ça. »

« C'est faux. »

« Ton corps parle pour toi », répondit Peter en haussant les épaules.

« Tout le monde pense qu'on couche ensemble et ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ? »

« Ça devrait ? »

« On se déteste », déclara Chris, comme une évidence.

Peter passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Chris ne se déroba pas, le défi se lisant dans ses yeux.

« J'aime bien ce t-shirt. Je crois que je vais le garder quelques temps… » Il se pencha un peu et murmura : « Comme ça, j'aurais ton odeur sur moi partout où j'irais. »

« Ok tout le monde ! C'est le moment ! » S'exclama Derek, au grand soulagement de Chris qui s'échappa de son arapède. « Deaton, Lydia et Boyd, zone A. Scott, Marine et Stiles, zone B. Allison, Erica et moi, zone C. Chris, Peter et Isaac, zone D. Des questions ? »

« Je suis vraiment obligé d'aller avec eux ? » Se plaignit Isaac.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça, Isaac. On y va. »

OooOooOooO

Leur plan était simple : réduire la zone de frappe de la créature en la coinçant grâce à de la poudre de basilic pourpre censée fonctionner comme le sorbier.

Chris conduisait, Peter, pour une fois, se tenait tranquille et Isaac boudait à l'arrière.

« J'ai l'impression de faire une sortie avec mes deux nouveaux pères », marmonna-t-il. « J'aurais pu conduire, d'ailleurs. »

« On n'en a pas pour longtemps », fit Chris, sourcils froncés. « Peter, enlève ta main de là. »

Le chasseur resserra ses doigts autour du volant en se mordant la lèvre inférieure alors que Peter, loin d'obtempérer, faisait remonter la coupable le long de sa cuisse. Il pila subitement et coupa le moteur.

« Hé ! Ça va pas ?! » S'énerva l'adolescent qui avait failli se manger l'appui tête du siège avant.

« C'est là », dit Chris en désignant le coin de la rue. « On va devoir tracer le symbole que nous a montré Deaton avec le basilic. »

« Je m'en charge ! » S'empressa de dire Isaac, en récupérant le petit sachet à la volée.

Lorsqu'il claqua la portière, Chris se tourna vers Peter.

« J'aimerais que tu arrêtes ça. »

« _Ça_ quoi ? »

« Me tripoter. Tout le temps ! C'est insupportable. Garde tes mains dans tes poches si tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe. »

« C'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois tu te pavanes devant moi, j'ai envie de profiter de la marchandise ! »

« Je ne me pavane absolument pas. »

« Ah oui ? Et ce jeans alors, c'est quoi ? A moins que tu l'aies piqué à ta fille, il m'a l'air un peu trop serré pour toi… Pas que je m'en plaigne. »

« Ce n'est… Absolument pas… » Bafouilla le chasseur alors que la main baladeuse du loup reprenait l'exploration de sa cuisse. « Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Peter. »

« Je me suis bien amusé toutes ces années, mais j'en ai marre de jouer. Je veux passer aux choses sérieuses. »

En disant cela, il avait fait remonter sa main le long du torse de l'humain et attrapé sa nuque, la massant légèrement. Chris plongea dans son regard hypnotique et déglutit. Oui, après tout _pourquoi pas_? Ce n'était pas comme si le chasseur ne s'était jamais fait plaisir en pensant à lui, même s'il ne se l'avouait pas vraiment. Après tout, il l'appréciait… à sa manière.

Le visage du loup était dangereusement proche. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement.

« Hé, désolé de vous déranger, mais vous pouvez déverrouiller la portière ? Il commence à pleuvoir ! » S'exclama Isaac de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Tout compte fait, Chris _haïssait_ Peter. Et il décida de lui faire la peau incessamment sous peu.

Le reste du trajet fut éprouvant pour chacun des occupants de la voiture. Isaac mourait d'envie de se jeter par la fenêtre, Chris n'arrivait pas à se convaincre que _non, Peter Hale n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui_ , et Peter… Eh bien, il ne lâchait pas des yeux le chasseur.

Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au loft. Isaac ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la voiture aussi vite que possible.

Chris sortit sous la pluie –cette satanée pluie qui ne cessait de tomber- et entreprit de verrouiller le véhicule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut rudement plaqué contre la carrosserie et des lèvres avalèrent son grognement de surprise.

Peter l'embrassait avec force. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et y glissa sa langue dans un baiser sulfureux et intense, ses mains se perdant sur ses hanches.

À bout de souffle, ils finirent par desceller leurs lèvres. Chris, encore étourdi, s'accrocha au t-shirt –son t-shirt, d'ailleurs- de Peter.

« Il va falloir que tu m'en passes un autre », plaisanta le loup alors que la pluie tombait toujours.

« Ne rêve pas trop. »

Peter sourit avec malice et se détacha du chasseur.

« J'accepte. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ton invitation à dîner, demain soir, chez toi », fit Peter. « J'en profiterai pour te rendre ça », poursuivit-il en désignant le vêtement détrempé.

« Il est hors de question que tu viennes dîner à la maison. »

« Parfait ! On dit vingt heures ? »

Sans que Chris puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Peter prit la direction du loft, le laissant comme un con sous la pluie.

Parce que oui, vu l'allure débraillée qu'il devait avoir, il avait sans doute l'air d'un con sous la pluie qui venait de mordre encore une fois à l'hameçon.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

***4***

Lorsqu'Allison entra chez elle, tout était plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'était pas tard, mais de gros nuages noirs obscurcissaient encore le ciel. Le typhon n'avait pas causé trop de dégâts sur Beacon Hills, pourtant la pluie tombait toujours.

La jeune fille retira son imperméable et s'apprêtait à allumer la lumière de l'entrée lorsqu'un bruit étouffé la figea sur place. Elle tendit l'oreille, à l'affût.

Un autre bruit.

Quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_ était dans la maison. À pas de loup, elle se faufila jusqu'à la cuisine et attrapa la première chose qu'elle y trouva, un hachoir, et monta sans bruit les escaliers. Il faisait encore plus sombre à l'étage. Seul le dressing était éclairé et la jeune fille entendit quelque chose remuer vigoureusement les tiroirs.

Elle avança lentement vers la source de lumière, son hachoir maintenu au-dessus de sa tête. Elle atteignit la porte du dressing, au moment où cette dernière s'ouvrait grand. Elle retint un cri et son père évita de justesse la lame du hachoir.

« Oh mon dieu ! Papa ! Mais j'aurais pu te tuer, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est aussi ma maison », dit-il, les mains encore levées et les genoux fléchis. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un hachoir ? »

« Euh... J'ai cru que tu étais un cambrioleur !... Et puis, c'est quoi cette odeur ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant le nez. « Tu as vidé la bouteille de parfum sur toi ou quoi ? »

Son père ne répondit rien, se contentant de finir de boutonner sa chemise.

« Tu vas à un mariage ? »

« Ça fait mariage ? »

« Oui. Mariage _cheap_ d'une vieille tante par alliance. »

Ce fut au tour du chasseur de grimacer. Allison esquissa un sourire espiègle et entra dans le dressing, farfouillant dans les étagères.

« Je savais bien que les interminables séances de shopping avec Lydia m'aideraient un jour », commenta-t-elle en tendant à son paternel les vêtements qu'elle lui avait choisis. « Je passais juste récupérer quelques affaires, d'ailleurs. Soirée film pop-corn avec Lydia, Scott et Stiles. »

Chris la regarda d'un air attendri. Il l'attira contre elle et embrassa son front. Les marques d'affection n'étaient pas chose courante avec lui, donc Allison ne s'en priva pas et le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

« Bonne chance », dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de s'éclipser.

C'est en se contemplant dans le miroir que Chris Argent se demanda comment il en était arrivé là.

Et il se sentit absolument ridicule. Si ça se trouvait, _il_ ne viendrait même pas.

Il avait quand même affaire à Peter Hale. Ce type était probablement le type le moins fiable de toute la Californie.

Pourquoi était-il dans tous ses états d'ailleurs ? Qu'il vienne ! Ça ne serait pas différent de toutes les fois où il s'était incrusté chez lui. Ce n'était pas un baiser profond et sulfureux… et diablement sexy, sous la pluie… qui allait modifier leur relation.

Chris entreprit de se changer pour la troisième fois afin de se mettre plus à l'aise, lorsque son portable sonna.

Peter. Tiens donc.

« Quoi ? »

« Eh bien ! Quel accueil. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Le dîner, tu n'avais pas oublié, j'espère ? »

Chris ravala le sourire de benêt qu'il sentait naître sur son visage et se racla la gorge.

« Ah, le dîner… Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Viens au loft, je t'attends. »

Et il raccrocha.

Chris observa un instant son téléphone portable, en proie à une intense réflexion. Même après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le chasseur ne pouvait légitimement pas s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se battre, mais s'il le devait, il le ferait. De toute façon, avec Peter, c'était toujours tout ou rien.

Il récupéra sa veste en cuir et sortit de la maison.

OooOooOooO

« Oui, tu avais oublié. Assurément. »

Peter contempla avec malice la tenue de son invité. Il s'écarta de la grande porte blindée, l'invitant à entrer dans le loft.

Chris ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Derek n'est pas là ? »

« Sorti pour la soirée. »

« Hum. »

Le chasseur retira sa veste et l'abandonna sur le sofa, puis se mit à examiner la grande pièce impersonnelle.

Non, il n'était pas nerveux, non.

« Tu as l'air tendu, s _weetheart_. Anxieux de te retrouver seul dans la tanière du grand méchant loup ? »

« Il y a un grand méchant loup, ici ? » Contra le chasseur peut-être un peu trop froidement.

Le sourire de Peter s'élargit. Et Chris se dit qu'il aimerait bien le lui faire ravaler. Saleté de loup prétentieux et diablement sexy.

« Donc ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Il y a moins d'objets fragiles, ici », répondit Peter sur un ton provocateur.

Chris le considéra un moment. Pendant le trajet il avait longuement réfléchi à la situation. Et sa conclusion était...

« Il faut qu'on parle », annonça-t-il gravement.

Le loup fit un signe désinvolte de la main et se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'invitant à le rejoindre.

Chris consentit à le suivre en lâchant un soupir vaguement excédé. Peter lui tendit un verre de Brandy sans le quitter du regard. C'était plutôt dérangeant. À cet instant, il avait tout du prédateur.

L'humain se racla la gorge et but une gorgée d'alcool.

« Écoute, je pense qu'on devrait… »

« Oh, épargne-moi tes explications mélodramatiques ! Je te connais depuis plus de vingt ans, je sais ce que tu vas dire. »

« Vraiment ? » Railla le chasseur.

« Vraiment. Voilà ce que je te propose : si tu ne craques pas avant la fin de la soirée, je te laisse tranquille et on retourne à nos petites vies chacun de notre côté. J'avais pensé à jouer l'évolution de notre relation au bras de fer, mais je gagnerais à coup sûr… Aucun intérêt donc. »

Le visage de Chris se décomposa. Il était sérieux, là ? Ce type avait un réel problème.

« Quoi ? Tu préférerais un bras de fer ? Moi, ça me va », déclara Peter en posant un coude sur la banque de la cuisine, lui présentant sa poigne.

« Tu t'entends parler, des fois ? » S'exclama Chris, blasé.

« Oh que oui. Et j'adore ça. J'ajouterais même que je m'écoute avec délice. »

« Pas question que je rentre dans ton petit jeu ! Je le supporte assez tous les jours. »

« Très bien, alors passons aux choses sérieuses », fit Peter en contournant la banque.

Ses yeux se mirent à luire et il attrapa le chasseur par le col. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un geste de plus, il sentit le canon d'un Beretta s'enfoncer dans son flanc gauche et ne put s'empêcher de menacer son adversaire de ses crocs.

« Tout doux, Peter. »

« Tire, si ça te chante. Je guéris vite. »

« Même avec des balles en argent enduites d'aconit ? Ça doit être douloureux. On essaie ? »

« Tu n'oserais pas », murmura Peter, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Chris.

« Si c'est pour te faire la peau que tu m'as demandé de venir ici, je crois que je peux accéder à ta requête. »

« Je préfère le bras de fer. »

« Je ne céderai pas », contra le chasseur, le regard sombre, perdu dans le bleu surnaturel du loup.

« Tout le monde pense déjà qu'on couche ensemble, il serait peut-être temps de leur donner raison, non ? »

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me jeter par la fenêtre quand on me le demande. »

Peter effleura ses lèvres, faisant glisser lentement une main dans son dos. Au dernier moment, le loup esquiva le baiser et retraça la ligne de sa mâchoire pour aller mordre doucement son cou puis le lécher avec autant de délicatesse. Chris ferma les yeux et pencha la tête légèrement en arrière, offrant un meilleur accès à Peter qu'il sentit sourire contre sa peau sensible.

Tant pis. _Il allait se le faire_. Au diable ses bonnes résolutions. Sa main libre flatta son flanc et se dirigea sans cérémonie vers son cul, qu'il agrippa avec fermeté. Le loup grogna, son bassin frottant contre le sien...

… Mais ils ne couchèrent pas ensemble.

Quelqu'un frappait à grands coups contre la porte blindée du loft et Peter et Chris se retrouvèrent bientôt assis tous deux sur le sofa, écoutant les divagations du livreur de pizza qui avait un débit verbal aussi impressionnant que celui de Stiles.

Chris acquiesçait de temps à autres, histoire de ne pas paraître malpoli devant ce jeune garçon enthousiaste. Peter faisait moins d'efforts, en revanche.

« … mais je ne veux pas vous déranger ! » S'exclama le garçon au bout de vingt minutes.

« C'est un peu tard pour s'excuser », ronchonna Peter avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part de l'autre homme.

« Pas grave. C'était une histoire plutôt drôle, Kyle », commenta Chris.

 _Oh l'enfoiré,_ songea le loup. Il se leva et tenta de reconduire le livreur vers la sortie.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, m'sieur ! Comme je travaille beaucoup et que j'ai pas trop de temps libre, je récite mes sketches aux clients ! Y'a pas mieux pour s'entraîner ! »

« Tu feras un bon humoriste », l'encouragea Chris en jetant des coups d'œil espiègles à Peter. « Tiens, voilà vingt dollars. Garde la monnaie. »

« Oh ! Merci, m'sieur ! »

L'adolescent salua une dernière fois les deux hommes et quitta enfin le loft. Peter s'empressa de verrouiller la porte en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu aimes la pizza froide, j'espère ? » Demanda le chasseur le plus innocemment du monde.

Le loup grogna. Il l'avait sous-estimé.

Chris ne céda pas.

* * *

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le **dernier chapitre** de cette fiction !

Énorme merci à _**Cathouchka31**_ , ma beta, pour son super travail et à tous ceux qui m'ont review !

* * *

 ***5***

Peter tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Une semaine avait passée depuis le dîner raté avec Chris. _Complètement raté_.

Il avait été certain que si ce satané gamin n'était pas venu livrer sa foutue pizza, le chasseur aurait déjà succombé à son charme irrésistible.

Il n'en aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Mais non, au lieu de cela, Peter avait dû _évacuer_ seul sa frustration à plusieurs reprises, comme un ado en manque.

Pourquoi Chris s'entêtait-il à refuser ses avances ? Il avait été plutôt réceptif à certains moments, pourtant.

Le loup ne comprenait pas et ça le rendait fou. À tel point qu'il était devenu encore plus insupportable que d'habitude.

Son neveu s'était un peu inquiété –même si c'était un bien grand mot - de son état et lui avait demandé des comptes. Peter avait répondu que Chris était un _« enfoiré de première »_ doublé _« d'un allumeur sans vergogne »_ et Derek s'était senti obligé d'aller ensuite questionner Argent, afin d'y voir plus clair.

Le chasseur lui avait juste rappelé que non, son oncle et lui ne couchaient pas ensemble.

Derek en eut assez de leur petit jeu. La créature courait toujours dans Beacon Hills semant les victimes sur son passage et il n'avait pas envie de gérer en prime les problèmes causés par la relation tordue qu'entretenait son oncle avec Chris Argent. Il décida donc de ne plus s'en préoccuper tout en les mettant en garde sur d'éventuelles représailles au cas où leur petite romance foutrait la merde dans le fonctionnement de la meute.

Peter avait haussé les épaules, blasé. Il se foutait totalement des leçons de morale de son neveu. Tout ce qui lui importait c'était de faire avancer dans le sens qui lui convenait son histoire avec Chris. Hélas, leur petit échange fort agréable dans la cuisine une semaine plutôt n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Souvenir qui aurait d'ailleurs dû travailler bien davantage le chasseur. Et ça inquiétait Peter.

À juste titre. Car cet épisode avait eu sur Chris Argent un effet surprenant. Son self-control était plus solide que jamais, et les manœuvres du loup ainsi que ses tentatives de séduction ne fonctionnaient plus du tout. Peter avait l'impression d'être un camé en manque de coke dès qu'il essayait de faire opérer son charme naturel sur sa cible de prédilection.

Rien n'y faisait. Même le rythme cardiaque de Chris ne s'affolait plus.

Le loup-garou devait changer de tactique au plus vite sinon il finirait par commettre un meurtre. Heureusement le lendemain, une visite imprévue de Chris lui donna l'occasion de mettre enfin son plan à exécution.

« Je te manquais ? » Ironisa-t-il lorsque le chasseur passa le pas de la porte du loft, chargé d'un lourd sac de sport.

« C'est plutôt le contraire », répondit Chris sans lui accorder un regard.

L'oncle Hale tenta de ne pas s'énerver d'entrée de jeu.

« Tu emménages ? » Demanda-t-il plutôt, toujours avec ce ton badin qui faisait habituellement rougir ses victimes.

« Surplus de chaînes en argent, pour Derek », expliqua le visiteur. « Comme on est coincés ici tous les deux pendant que les autres traquent le Katchina, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour les lui apporter. »

Peter marmonna un commentaire, observant son «binôme » s'installer tranquillement sur le sofa et poser un vieux bouquin à la reliure dorée sur la table basse.

« Deaton m'a demandé si on pouvait chercher quelque chose de plus fort que le basilic pourpre », déclara-t-il en se plongeant dans l'ouvrage ancien.

Le loup leva les yeux au plafond. Chris faisait tout pour éviter son regard mais il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Au contraire, il était étrangement calme. Hale songea un instant qu'il serait peut-être plus facile de le tuer que de le séduire.

Il prit pourtant son mal en patience et continua de tourner en rond dans le loft pendant un bon moment avant de s'affaler finalement aux côtés de l'humain, qui l'ignora superbement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque bien sentie, le portable du chasseur s'affola, lui coupant l'herbe sous le pied.

L'univers était contre lui, il ne voyait pas d'autres explications.

« Argent », fit Chris, toujours concentré dans sa lecture.

« _C'est Derek, je suis avec Deaton, on a peut-être quelque chose. Mais il nous manque les propriétés d'une plante qui est dans le livre que tu as._ »

« Je t'écoute. »

« _Ça s'appelle_ _Asclepias Syriaca_ … »

Peter bouillonnait à ses côtés quand soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire machiavélique fendit son visage.

Il attendit que Chris repose son livre et soit concentré sur la conversation avec son neveu pour se rapprocher de lui. Il déposa d'abord un baiser sur son épaule, attendant une quelconque réaction. Chris ne bougea pas, fronçant juste un peu les sourcils. Alors, il continua. S'agenouillant sur le sofa, il traça une ligne de baisers le long de son épaule et remonta jusqu'à son cou, à cet endroit qu'il savait sensible, et mordit et suça sa peau de la plus exquise des façons. Chris déglutit et serra les poings, contrôlant au mieux sa voix.

Lorsque Peter estima que le suçon était assez voyant, il passa une main sous son t-shirt et caressa son torse lentement, ses muscles se tendant sous ses doigts.

« _On devrait avoir terminé avant la tombée de la nuit_ », disait Derek à l'autre bout du fil. « _Restez quand même sur vos gardes_. »

« Pas de pro…problème », bafouilla le chasseur en fermant brièvement les yeux pour reprendre contenance alors que Peter venait de laper le lobe de son oreille.

« _Tout va bien_ ? » Questionna Derek.

« Oui, j'étais juste en train de- _huuum…_ »

Chris faillit lâcher son portable, parce que cette fois Peter suçotait le bout de chair sensible et qu'il sentait son sang ne faire qu'un tour, une chaleur agréable et frustrante le faisant frissonner.

« _Peter est là, je suppose ?_ » Soupira Derek, oscillant entre l'embarras et l'exaspération. Chris ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de haleter, retenant sa voix du mieux qu'il pouvait (mais il échoua lamentablement). La main du loup toujours sous son t-shirt remonta sur ses pectoraux et du pouce, il vint titiller son téton. « _Je vais… Je vais vous laisser, alors. Euh… à plus tard_. »

Lorsqu'enfin Derek raccrocha, Chris ne tint plus et laissa échapper un gémissement guttural plutôt indécent.

Peter s'écarta et le reluqua un instant. Affalé contre le dossier du canapé, le t-shirt relevé, la tête rejetée en arrière et un magnifique suçon dans le cou… Il s'en lécha les babines.

« Tu as l'air d'un vrai débauché comme ça », s'amusa-t-il. « J'aime beaucoup. »

« Tu es la pire ordure que la terre n'ait jamais portée », bredouilla Chris tandis que Peter s'asseyait à califourchon sur lui.

« J'aurais au moins fini par te faire céder. »

« Ne rêve p- _aaah merde…_ »

Peter avait initié un mouvement lascif du bassin tout en retirant son t-shirt, puis il vint s'emparer des lèvres du chasseur, caressant langoureusement sa langue et ondulant sur sa virilité déjà bien éveillée.

« Je vais te faire venir dans ton pantalon sans même te toucher », susurra Peter contre ses lèvres. « Et tu en redemanderas. »

Chris voulut protester mais le loup accentua le frottement, et retourna torturer les zones sensibles qu'il avait découvertes de sa langue et de ses dents.

Chris nia encore quelques temps qu'ils couchaient _vraiment_ ensemble.

Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient particulièrement discrets…

* * *

 **FIN.**

 **Il n'y aura aucune suite à cette petite fiction mais rien ne m'empêchera d'écrire à nouveau sur ce couple.**

 **Encore merci aux reviewers,**

 **Maly.**


End file.
